Running With The Shadows Of The Night
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Samyre Laine Malfoy. Now in her fifth, the niece of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, she learns that as a Slytherin that there is more than meets the eye. With Snape as her mentor and friend, Sam is very powerful beyond her years and soon will learn that she must protect herself from the Dark Lord's grasp.
1. Chapter 1

Chase the Morning

_Thirteen years, Samyre Laine Malfoy has lived with her Aunt and Uncle, Lucius and Narcissa in Malfoy Manor. Thirteen years since her father, Armand Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban. With her mother dying with childbirth, Sam had nowhere to go none other to her Aunt and Uncle. Born as a Metamorphmagus, Lucius began to notice that Sam was going to become a very powerful witch. And at the age of five, Samyre had begun being mentored under the wing of none other than Lucius' close friend, Severus Snape. Starting off with easy charms, Samyre not only learned her studies with Severus but also nose buried in various spell books and other magical readings she could find in the Malfoy's family library.  
At the young age of nine, she shocked the whole house hold with her greatest discovery. "Uncle Lusis, Sevvus, Aunt Cissy! Look what I can do!' She ran up to her family and mentor, stopping only a few feet away from them, she closed her eyes tight before her body morphedinto a large black bird, a Raven. Narcissa shrieked at the sight of the animal that had once been her niece, and Lucius' jaw dropped and speechless. Severus has a peculiar smirk upon his face, his chin resting on his thumb as his index finger tapped it's way against his bottom lip.  
"Samyre! You just changed into a Raven! You're and Animagus! How on earth did you learn that sort of magic?!" Her uncle raved on. Severus continued to smile, as he thought about how a nine year old witch turned into a Animagus only using her Aunt's wand. He was curious on what great wonders She will create when she receives her own wand. Knowing this will cause Samyre great trouble in the future, if her power get to the wrong ears. And that moment Severus Snape swears not only to protect the Potter child, but also protect this little girl who will soon capture his heart. ~~~~~~ Now in her 5th year, Sam continues her studies with Snape along with her classes. Until the new head inquisitor becomes nosy and starts to get suspicious with Miss Malfoy. As the years progress, Samyre journey's through very painful times. Will Severus save this girl, will he break his self vow of protecting her._

~Chapter One~

"Happy Halloween, Severus!" Sam squeeled as she entered her mentor's office.  
"Hello Sam. You're ready for your lesson?" Severus eyed Sam's Marie Antiounette costume she was wearing for her birthday and Halloween.  
Sam's face fell slightly, "Yeah, I'm ready." She walked towards his desk and plopped her butt down on the wooden chair that was placed directly infront of the large mahogany desk. "So what are welearning today Sev?" She smiled cheekily, hiding the fact that her mentor and best friend forgot her birthday.  
"Well Samyre, today we are going to start with your Occlumency." Sam let out a huff and sunk in her chair being drowned in her large dress/skirt. Severus gave a stink eye as he pulled out his wand, she did the same. "What I want you todo is clear your mind, block all memories, thoughts and ideas. Do you understand this Sam?"  
"Yes sir." Samyre stared deep into his onyx eyes.  
"Good, _legilimens."  
Flashes of Sam's memories flew threw her head. I showed of and Severus sitting in her aunts gardens. "Sev do like my hair this, and my eyes?" This is when she first changed her appearance to the look she currently sports, black hair with blond streaks, and emerald colored eyes. "You look beautiful Sam." Severus smiled as Sam throughs herself into a hug with her Potions Master. That was in her first year. The next visual was something that Samyre didn't want Snape to see. It was her pleasuring herself to the thoughof her best friend. It was clear to see what she was doing, but right before she murmered his name, she pushed Severus out of her mind, both blushing bright red._  
"Well, excelent. You are clearly progressing well. much more efficient than that dunderhead, Potter boy." Severus cleared his throat.  
"Duh, It's because I've been practicing." Samyre stuck her tongue out obviously avoiding the fact that her potions master just witnessed her masterbating.  
"Right well, let's try again."  
Snape and Sam continued to work on their Occlumency for another hour before they both stopped for tea. "How is school going for you Sam?" Severus took a sip of the amber hot liquid that was filling his tea cup.  
"I guess it's alright." Sam shrugged.  
"Alright? Is there something wrong?" His eyebrow shot up his forehead, whilst he sat down his tea cup.  
"Well, it's just, the stupid Umbridge Lady!" Sam huffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
"What about Professor Umbridge?"  
"That stupid bitch won't leave me alone. She is constantly asking me to be on the inquisitor squad, which is obviously for spying on Gryffindor. She said it was for extra credit, but I already told her I didn't need it, but of course she tries to fail me in her class so I do need the credits, Sev! That bitch is up to something!" Samyre ranted.  
Severus stared at her with a blank expression, "Sam."  
"Yes?"  
"Do I need to give you detention for you language?" Snape folded his sleeves up past his elbows.  
"No sir, sorry. But still, she is driving me crazy!" Severus knew all about Professor Umbridge, and frankly he despises the woman. Not only the woman in pink is annoying his favorite girl, but he swears to Merlin that the woman wants to take him to bed. The thought made Severus shudder in disgust.  
"I know Sam, butthere is nothing I can do about it." Severus frowned.  
"I know. Stupid bitch." She huffed. The corset she was wearing for Halloween constricted her chest, preventing her to slouch any further into her chair.  
Severus shot Sam a glare, for her curse. Moments of silence continued before Snape's right hand clasped down on his forearm as he winced in pain. "Samyre, I have to go. It's him."  
"I know, I'll see you later Sev." She gave him a quick hug, before heading towards the door.  
"Oh and Sam." She turned just as Snape walked towards her, "I would never forget your birthday. Happy Birthday." He handed her a package, pecked her on the cheek and stepped into the fire place flooing to Malfoy Manor.  
Samyre Laine Malfoy's eyes never left the empty hearth as she clutched the package to her chest. She knows exactly who he was going to. And everytime she worried for him. Taking a deep breath she shrunk the package, stuffed it into her satchel and made her way up to the great hall for dinner.  
"And where do you think you're going Miss Malfoy?" She knew that pitchy, powder puff voice anywhere. Sam turned to see none other than the bitch herself.  
Sam turned facing Umbitch, whosearms are folded across her fluffy pink chest. "I was heading up to the Great Hall for dinner." Samyre smiled brightly.  
"And where from?" Delores Umbridge raised her eyebrows.  
"From Professor Snape's class." Sam began to shuffle her right foot as she looked into the cold, icy eyes of the High Inquisitor.  
"I see, well is Professor Snape still there?" The bitch tapped the tip of her stubby wand against her stubby fingers.  
"No I don't think so. He had a few errands to do after I left." Sam smiled cheekily.  
"And why were you there?"  
"I needed help on my potions assignent."  
"Well then, enjoy your evening Miss Malfoy." She began to walk away, "Oh and Miss Malfoy, I do believe that is not appropriate school attire."  
"It's Halloween Proffessor, It's also my birthday." Sam got nervous.  
"Indeed. Oh, by the way, Miss Malfoy, you have detention in my office tonight after dinner. Eight o'clock sharp. Understood?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes, Professor." Samyre spat.  
"Good. see you then. And I expect you to be in proper attire." She giggled before moving her stubby, fat arse down the corridor i nthe opposite direction.  
"Stupid bitch."  
After Sam ate, she made her way down to the commons rooms and to her bedroom. Which she shared with the pug face Pansey Parkinson, and a few of Pansey's cronie friends. Luckily nobody was in the room, when Sam changed back into her school uniform. Almost completely forgetting Severus' gift. Sitting down on her plush bed, she pulled out the package, resized it and began to pull at the Silver bow and green paper. With in the box was a pewter snake, pendant wrapped around a red Garnet. Sam sqealed while putting the necklace on around her neck. Hearing the clock ring that it was five 'til , Sam bolted off her bet and made her way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Praying to Merlin that she was not going to be late, by all means.

‹ Summary

This is a new idea, I am honestly excited to write this one. Please comment and let me know how you like it thank you bunches :D

ocument here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Running With The Shadows Of The Night**

**~Chapter two~**

Knocking twice, Sam stood at the office door awaiting he approval to enter. After a minute or two she heard a soft "enter," coming from the other side of the hardwood door. Slowly Sam entered the Pepto Bismal colored office, tons of pictures lined the walls, of fluffy kittens. What Sam didn't know was that her cousin was watching her from one of the photos.

"Good evening Miss Malfoy, do please come in." Professor Umbitch was sitting at her desk stirring this pink, sugar like substance into her tea. "Today I'm going to have you do some lines." Sam sat down at the small flip desk that was in the corner of her office. Reaching into her back, Sam pulled out a piece of parchment, and a Raven Feather quill. "Oh, you won't need your quill. You're going to use a special quill of mine." The Umbitch handed me a quill with a long brass base and a long feather with it.

"You didn't give me any ink."

"You won't need any, Miss Malfoy. Now I want you to write _I must not tell lies._" She stated.

"But Professor, what have I lied to you about?" Sam asked.

Delores Umbridge glared down at the girl. "Just do as you're told, Miss Malfoy."

"Okay, how many should I do." Sam positioned the quill against the paper.

"Till I say stop." She smirked.  
Sam shrugged as she began to write,  
_'I must not tell lies.'_  
in neat script, two times per line. Sam wrote in silence, word for word, as her left hand began to burn as if the skin on her hand have gotten splinched. As she continued writing, the letter began to form on the back of her hand in deep slices of her neat penmanship. Tears formed in her eyes, as they turned a dark blue as tears escaped from the waterline of her eyes.  
Umbridge sat in her chair with a devious smirk upon her face. Draco Malfoy, watched the scene unfold, his cousin being torture by the High Inquisitor's twisted punishment. He knew he had to go tell his godfather. Debating whether or not to let Snape know he continued to peer into the office through the photo. Now, Sam is on her thirtieth line, Professor Umbridge clears her throat with a small squeak. "You can stop." She spat. In tears, Sam set down the deviled quill, handed the bitch in pink the parchment and left without saying another word.  
Walking down the empty corridors of the dungeons a pair of arms pulled her into a strong hug. Seeing the blonde tufts of hair of her culprit, with sniffles she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Sam, shh...calm down, shh." Draco stroked Sam's hair attempting to sooth and calm his cousin. They sat on a nearby stone bench as Samyre cried her eyes out, with the iris' turning to shades of blues, grays, and even a tinge of reds. Burying her head into her cousin's shoulder, She didn't noticed her mentor, who was making his way towards the two, and his office.

"What is going on Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked the blonde Slytherin, whom slightly pushed Sam from his form to show the Potion Master the deep wounds that lined Miss Malfoy's hand. Snape's eyes darkened with anger as he pulled Sam from her seat. "Mr. Malfoy, go back to the commons room, I'll take care of Samyre."

"Yes sir." Draco left towards the Slytherin commons room, as Professor Snape lead Samyre to his office. With silent tears rolling down her cheeks, Sam thought about what Snape was going to say or do. Not only did her hand seared with pain but Severus was also silent as night. Professor Snape opened the door, walked across his dark office to the bookshelf. He murmured something that caused the bookshelf to move aside, revealing a living room with a large hearth and leather couches. Bookshelves lined the walls, a single wooden door on the far side of the room, that most likely leads to his bed chambers. Several candle lebras scattered across the room as Severus waved his wand and each of the candles lit, adding a brighter glow to the room, than the fire in the fireplace did moments ago.  
Snape had Sam sit on the leather loveseat, while he went to a cabinet and retrieved many vials and jars of salves and potions, that lined the shelves of the small cubby. Still very quiet, Professor Snape made his way from the cabinet and over to where Samyre was sitting. Setting the vials and jars on the end table, taking one vial he handed it to Samyre.

"What is this?" Samyre sniffed, eyeing the small bottle filled with a lilac coloured potion.

"It's a strong calming potion, now shhh..." Sam downed the potion in one. Taking her left hand, Severus began to rub a sea green, goopy salve on the cuts. Tears rolling down her cheek, Sam bit back the cries that echoed through her body because the salve stung so much. The painful burning began to subside relishing a icy cool sensation. "The pain should subside, but there's nothing I can do about the scarring." Severus said quietly, as he bandaged the cuts with a thick layer of the salve coated. The bandages were soft, and delicate, almost as if it were to be silk. Although it wasn't silk, Sam sure did like it.  
Sam couldn't help but burst into tears, the reason wasn't because of the scars, it was because Severus had to find her like she was. Crying her eyes out because of a hexed pen etched into her skin, she wanted Severus to see that she was strong and not weak. She cared for Severus deeply, and this was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Severus." She sobbed. Snape put the salves and bandages onto the end table, before he slid closer, wrapping his arms securely around Sam's shoulders, while she sobbed into his chest. Her fingers curled the edge of his cloak. Shielding her face from the world.  
Severus wasn't the type to comfort others; but in this case it was a complete different story. Severus swore to protect this girl by all means. No matter the situation was, with the help of the amulet he had given her only hours ago, helped the professor find Samyre in this state, whom was being comforted by her cousin.  
The amulet reveals to the other bearer if one another is in danger or under duress. In which case, Severus and Sam are bonded emotionally by the garnets. With a war on the horizon, Severus wanted to make sure Samyre Laine Malfoy was out of harms way. No matter the situation he was going to help and protect her till the day he died. Unfortunately he knew it was going to be soon. His fate was not something that he didn't think about. It crossed his thought at least once a day. He didn't want to leave Sam alone in the world. This girl had set a special place in Severus' heart and he didn't want to break hers.


End file.
